pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/any Enraged Smasher
You're going to suffer from energy problems. 07:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :New Auspicious Blow. This bar is bad though; shock should definitely not be the only unconditional knockdown on a hammer bar. It probably shouldn't be there at all honestly. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 07:40, 28 February 2010 (UTC) :::Bah, I keep thinking AP needs weakness for energy. 08:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure where you've been the last few days, but hammers no longer need to rely on unconditional knockdowns in order to get their deep wounds. Now, using Forceful/staggering blow, along with fierce blow lets you use a hammer chain thats more reminiscent of an axe chain. Arguing that it needs more unconditional kd's merely because it uses a hammer is foolish. Also, how2post name/date after a comment? Still noobish at this wiki stuff. ~Khasar click the signature box and it will put in --~~~~, which gives sig and timestamp--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Aha! Ty. And yea, I was looking at a bar like the one you posted at first but I've always hated using Flail with Enraged smash. Since you arnt always going to be qknocking with that bar, half the time the person is just going to get up and run away with you stuck in slow motion. Also, you need to activate it before you use hammer bash which means that you'll have the movement de-buff too early, giving them 2 hammer swings to get away. Any player who isn't terrible kites a warrior they see enter flail without kding first. Also, taking e charge and e smash on the same bar is a waste of space. In a nutshell, I have tried both and found this to be a far better option.--Khasar 08:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::More reminiscent of a sword bar actually: Staggering→Fierce = Sever→Gash but with more damage. I don't particularly like Shock over Hammer Bash, but I can see how Hbash would mess things up sometimes. One minor point also: not having a shield with Frenzy is riskier than Axe/Sword with Frenzy. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 08:31, 28 February 2010 (UTC) Problem solved. I prefer Heavy Blow for more damage though. 08:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :And why couldn't Sever get the buff that Staggering did? >.< 08:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Swords have higher attack speed already, so speeding them up more would be pretty lol. Didn't stop them from buffing Jagged Strike though. Fuck I just defeated my own point. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 08:51, 28 February 2010 (UTC) :::It's probably because you can actually do something with bleeding when using a sword. Life Guardian 09:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Doesn't make the buffs to Jagged and Fox not retarded, but that's not relevant to this build. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 09:08, 28 February 2010 (UTC) --Frosty 00:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :So your chain is bash -> crushing only? 00:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::There is no chain, you use crushing after enraged/bash. Enraged charges hammer bash in like 2/3 hits (enraged, auto, bash... or enraged, auspicious, auto, bash). --Frosty 00:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::What about that? As long as you're careful with heavy blow canceling shouldnt be too much of a problem. It'll also charge heavy in 1 hit I think.--Khasar 06:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's 5-5-5-worthy, so /SIGNED! --BlazingBurdy 19:39, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I just remembered I have this in my userspace. User:PVX-Zyke/Build:W/Me Frenzy Smash. 06:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats. Here's your prize. http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs26/f/2008/115/8/2/New_energy_blast_icon_by_Ikimono1.jpg --Ikimono "...And my axe!" 07:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Derp. --''Chaos?'' -- 16:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::yup.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 00:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) HA/GvG I have a feeling, no. --''Chaos?'' -- 10:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :The mini bar I posted above would work fine in GvG (and is much better than this bar...) ^_^ --Frosty ::Bash spam is always so pro :> --''Chaos?'' -- 16:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Frenzy actually isnt needed at all. I ran this with burst of aggression and due to enraged smash, adrenaline is not a problem. a near full time 33% increase on a hammer war is grood, but without the double damage penalty its excellent. (Kiron 18:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC)) : put a skill like heavy blow/hammer bash on the bar and it almost seems obvious. (Kiron 18:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC)) why in the hell does this have four 5-5 votes. Gringo 22:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Fanboying is cool. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:07, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Most people just copy others. Terran 23:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC) use flail and sprint and this is a good bar... --Frosty 00:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :then fix it tbh. ··· Danny So Cute 00:54, 10 March 2010 (UTC) :::When are you supposed to use Flail?, you loose all adren with HbashOcirne23 09:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Before Bash or Esmash? --''Chaos?'' -- 10:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::well. peaple usually always run away from the warrior after he uses bulls or enraged.. and ur stuck there with 33% movement reduction, are there realy no better options then flail?Ocirne23 13:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::and peaple usually take a few steps back if a warrior is crawling towards them >.<Ocirne23 13:19, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, you have an elite Bull's, use it. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:33, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Agreed, but it is still not optimal >.<Ocirne23 15:02, March 10, 2010 (UTC) If you're brave, you'll use frenzy, rush, and Fierce Blow as opposed to what the Build Tab suggests: or my personal favorite: I use the 2nd variant because it has IAS with no drawback, and anti-blind since blind is the new RA meta atm... --BlazingBurdy 05:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Wtf? You know one of the main points of this build is to spam hammer bash like a bitch right? =/ --Steamy..x 22:40, April 30, 2010 (UTC)